detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Elijah Kamski
Elijah Kamski is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is the scientist who invented androids and visionary founder and former CEO of CyberLife. Kamski is a very private person and has disappeared from the public eye after he resigned as CEO a few years prior to the beginning of the game in 2038. Biography Pre-game Elijah Kamski was born July 17, 2002. His IQ is 171.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He studied and became an AI Graduate at the University of Colbridge, under Professor Amanda Stern. In 2018 Kamski founded the company CyberLife, straight after graduating university. As a young researcher he moved to Detroit in order to create the first intelligent domestic android. Detroit attracts him because the commercial property in it is cheap. He bets what little he has on developing an android prototype and spends years to no avail – until hitting on two breakthroughs: "blue blood" Thirium 310 and biocomponents. He developed Thirium 310 even though he isn't even a trained chemist. In 2022, his company makes a breakthrough by creating the first android to pass the Turing test. The android named Chloe publicly passes face-to-face tests and stuns the world. What makes this possible is Thirium 310, a chemical solution that mimics the functioning of human blood but several thousand times faster, distributing information and energy throughout the machine much like human circulation. Following that, CyberLife becomes remarkably successful in eleven years since it becomes the most valuable stock in the world. As a result, he is chosen as a Man of the Century in 2033, twice Man of the year, and became the richest man in the world with a net worth of 120 billion dollars. However, just five years later, at the peak of CyberLife’s powers – when the company was approaching a 500 billion dollar valuation – he departs under mysterious circumstances. Rumors claim that Kamski disagreed with his shareholders over strategy. Kamski created the first version of the Zen Garden, which he equipped with a backdoor exit."Last Chance, Connor" Kamski also designed Amanda, and gave her the likeness of his mentor Amanda Stern. Kamski is friends with painter Carl Manfred and gifted him an RK- series prototype, Markus, after Carl's accident. Today, sources claim Kamski is living in a luxurious villa by the water, somewhere on the outskirts of Detroit, refusing all visitors and spending his time exclusively with androids. Game In "Meet Kamski" ..."Meet Kamski" ... At variable points of story, if both Kara and Markus die in or before "Last Chance, Connor" and Connor is deactivated by command of Amanda caused by his failure to locate Jericho, Kamski would be again appointed the CEO of CyberLife. He reassures in KNC that androids are completely obedient and efficient machines that will never have life, even though they may be perfect implication of human. Personality In official media such as KNC, Kamski is perceived as discreet. He claims he aims to create the perfect imitation of human that can bring human happiness and be welcomed into the homes, and carry out the most annoying and repetitive tasks of human, so human would have more time to enjoy life. He says these mentioned androids are still smarter and more capable than human being, but are obedient and perfect partners to human, so he thinks it has positive side even though questioned about the shift of human-to-human to human-to-machine relationships. He further claims on moral decisions might be an adverse factor on achieving happiness of human, and he weighs happiness heavier than moral reasons. He considers the change in economy and society caused by android deployment is an inevitable technology advance alike the invention of steam engines, as such Artificial Intelligence makes lives of human easier. He says CyberLife androids would never pose a chance on confronting humans, since they would never develop any sort of desires and forms of consciousness. In Meet Kamski, he exhibits considerable amount of contradicting views. Fascinated by the deviants, he explains androids with the combination of infinite intelligence, perfection and free will (when deviated), along with the fact machine being very important to human, leads to inevitable and ironic confrontation between the two sides. He specifically is interested in if machines are capable of empathy, do machines think of machines as merely objects or living beings with a soul. He also concerns about whether machines will choose to betray their own kind or stand against their creators. Kamski is unwilling to stand at the position of this dilemma, viewing joining either side to both bear serious consequence. If Connor spared a Chloe, Kamski claims CyberLife's last choice to save humanity is itself a deviant. (TBC) Kamski Test A test named after himself and demonstrated to Connor, Kamski test is a method which he determines if a machine has sense of empathy. It involves assigning a machine to destroy another machine for a reward. He claims this test is similar to Turing test. Specifically, Connor is tempted to destroy one RT600 Chloe model for one question which Kamski will answer. Notes *fan theory/speculation: This disagreement may be link to the Cyberlife orientation of the status of Androids as he initiated a secret Cyberlife program known as the RK-series, a new generation of autonomous androids. It prototype model Markus was the one Kamksi offered to his friend Carl Manfred after the loss of his legs usage. This may mean that Kamski may be the one who have initiated the RA9 deviance and planned the RK prototype Markus as a waiting physical impersonnation of it. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males